


Obsession Redux, or How Lex Does Puppy Love

by fromward (from)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Drunken Confessions, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-26
Updated: 2004-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from/pseuds/fromward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex decides to climb into Clark's bedroom because he's heard it's the thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession Redux, or How Lex Does Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: suzvoy  
> Episode: 3.14. Obsession, some 3.13. Velocity reference  
> Disclaimer: If I owned them, Lex wouldn’t have to do this.  
> Notes: My first SV fic, originally posted on LJ.

Was this the right room? He thought he’d memorized the layout, but having had to use the map he'd drawn just in case to wipe off the vomit from his shoe a mile back, he wasn’t too sure anymore. He knew it was the right house. He’d been scaling the yellow wall far too long and for too many times tonight – first attempt notwithstanding, of course, since everyone deserved a break – to not be sure of that. And now he just had to sneak in quietly and show them just how Lex Luthor ... “Ohhffu--”

 _Damn it. Damn it to hell._ “Owww. Shit!”

“Lex?” Clark’s dazed voice was confirmation at least.

“Yeah. I--” He felt himself roll under the bed, away from the window he’d fallen through, as the door creaked open and light shot in from the hallway.

“Clark, what’s going on?” Jonathan’s voice boomed.

“Uh …” Clark shuffled on the bed, making it creak. “Nothing, dad.”

Lex stared at the wood frame above him. Even in the dim light he could see the stress marks. If he wasn’t so aware of Jonathan’s presence in the room, they would have made him hyperaware of his mortality. Then, as did everything possessing violent beauty, they would probably mix with the alcohol in his brain and intoxicate him further.

“Do you have a visitor in here? Because Clark, after the other night, I thought--”

“No, Dad,” Clark replied firmly. “I’m alone. There’s no one here. I just kind of fell.”

“Been having those dreams again, have you, son?”

“Dad,” the kid in the bed whined and Lex suppressed a smile. He was afraid it would turn into a giggle and a death sentence.

“It’s okay, Clark,” he heard Jonathan say in that playful tone he’s caught once or twice before. Jonathan Kent. Playful. Did he just use those words in the same sentence?

“Floating—I mean, flying dreams don’t mean sex, dad.”

“Right,” Lex drawled. _Fuck Freud. You tell them, Clark._

“I mean, right, dad?” Clark said loudly when the door shook and Jonathan’s left foot moved into the room.

So maybe he should’ve kept his mouth shut. There was a reason why he was under the bed after all.

“They don’t,” Clark said, as if willing Jonathan away with his unreasoned argument.

Lex didn’t dare move.

“Goodnight, son,” Jonathan said carefully, hovering in the doorway. But then he was gone, just as fast as he’d got there.

And Lex felt himself being pulled out.

Clark seemed pissed off. Either that or he enjoyed speaking just to Lex’s head as that was the only part of him completely clear of the bed. “What the hell are you doing here, Lex? Are you trying to get me into trouble?” He asked softly, looking down from where he was sitting.

“What?” Lex shook his head. “No. No, of course not.”

Clark made a face, hovering over his friend. “You smell like a bar, Lex.”

Lex scowled, watching his friend lie back, propped up on an elbow, looking at him with worried but curious green eyes. This was extremely uncomfortable, he thought. And some of the scotch had spilled on the way up before he managed to recap the flask. There’d be precious little for the way home. “How do you know what a bar smells like?” he asked absent-mindedly, testing his purchase on the floor.

“Lex. What are you doing?”

“Trying to get out from under the bed?” He felt so defeated.

Clark groaned, rubbing his eyes. “If my parents find you here, they’d--”

“Hang me by my balls, wait for them to tear off and then cauterize the wound with a blowtorch?”

“Yuck,” Clark said, shivering. “Lex, that’s gross.”

“No. Gross was throwing up an hour ago on the walk over here,” Lex bristled, finally indignant enough to be able to roll out into the open. “I nearly slipped on my own vomit. Can you believe that?”

“Wait, you walked over here?” Clark’s surprise was evident in the volume of his voice. Then the boy stared him up and down, looking displeased as he grabbed the flask from Lex’s pocket. “And why are you still drinking if you puked?”

Lex sighed, gazing up at the ceiling. He knew he wouldn’t see the flask until the next time Clark came by the mansion. “The second round is the only thing that ensures you get properly trashed, Clark,” he said, looking defiantly at the kid from the corner of his eye.

“Okay,” Clark said, alertness vibrating off him. “I guess I should’ve mentioned that the first question was the more important one.”

“Huh?” Lex mumbled.

“You walked all the way here from the mansion?” Clark asked, staring him up and down again. “What the hell did you do that for?”

“If I’d taken the car, they would’ve known,” Lex replied, curling up slightly, eyes watching Clark and the moonlight playing across his face. He let his head sink into his left arm and started drawing circles on the floor. One for each of Clark’s eyes, one for the moon, one for impossible things.

“Who’s ‘they’?” Clark asked with an edge to his hushed voice. He tentatively reached out to Lex, holding his forearm still.

“They,” Lex said, looking at the hand on his arm and then back at Clark. “Your parents, they.”

He could see that the kid was making a lot of calculations in his head. Probably thought that he had had a relapse, that he was mad. And maybe he was mad, maybe he was certifiable, but wasn’t that a criteria of love? Lex was trying so hard. He wanted to do it right, wanted to _be_ just right.

And then Lex reached for the thing he’d knocked into while under the bed and tried for flippancy. “Clark, look what I found. A chocolate donut.”

“No, that’s glazed devil’s food.”

“Oh.” He lived on coke and amphetamines in high school. He didn’t know about donuts. Was it wrong to not know about donuts?

“No, don’t. You won’t like it,” Clark said, trying to get the donut away from Lex’s mouth.

“How do you know that? It looks good to me,” Lex said, dodging Clark’s hand.

Clark smile was wry. “Look, if you eat that you might puke and then I’ll get pissed off,” he said softly, “and you won’t like it.”

“Sure,” Lex said. Letting the donut go, he watched it bounce on the floor and roll away. His buzz was gone, his body hurt, and according to Clark, no devil donut for him.

“Lex. What’s the matter?” Clark asked.

“Nothing,” he said, looking into Clark’s eyes. It was a lost cause, he thought. “Okay. I’ll be going home now.” But he didn’t move.

“Lex, wait.”

“If I use the door will they hear me? Nah, it’s okay. I’ll just fall out the window,” he said, glancing over his shoulder. “Easier.”

“No one is falling out the window tonight,” Clark stated, his brows furrowing. “What’s the matter? I want to help.”

“How’d things go with that girl, Clark?”

“It’s—well, everything’s okay now,” Clark said impatiently.

“I had a feeling you’d work it out, Clark.” A sense of déjà vu splashed through him. He saw Clark flinch. He thought he should leave without another word. “You always do, don’t you? You’re very lucky,” he heard himself say.

“Lex, if this is about the Porsche,” Clark paused, gripping the edge of the bed, “then let’s talk about it. Obviously it’s really bothering you. And it’s been bothering me, too. I mean, this is probably why you didn’t drive here?”

He looked at Clark in disbelief. “Yeah, that’s why I didn’t drive here,” he snorted.

“Keep your voice down.”

“I’m going,” Lex said softly, complying. His eyes locked into Clark’s for a moment before he broke it off with a shrug.

“No, wait,” Clark said.

Neither of them moved.

 _Strike fast, Lex, and then take the spoils home_ , his father had said once. “I came here to seduce you,” Lex said morosely. He was going home alone.

“You what?”

“Obviously I’m not doing that right now because you don’t tell people you’re trying to seduce that you’re … trying to seduce them. And I don’t know if I ever started seducing you in the first place seeing that I was quite pathetic at getting here and not getting caught…” He trailed off, giving the door an evil eye, trying to regroup, find his feet, go home.

“Lex,” Clark started. But that was all.

And the silence is tearing through Lex’s nerves. There was so much at stake and all Lex could be was a drunk lying on the floor. It’s funny how for someone who’d always had so much to lose, he never seemed to get it right.

“Whoever that girl is, she must be very limber,” Lex said hoarsely after he sat up, looking over his shoulder. “That was _not_ an easy wall to climb.”

Clark said nothing.

“And, of course, she must have parked her car down the interstate instead of walking all the way here. And, of course, she didn’t get here drunk and stinking of a bar. And—and she would have been able to eat the donut,” he blurted.

“The donut?” Clark shook his head, sitting up as if to get a better look at Lex. “No, wait a minute.” His mouth was agape. “This is about Alicia?”

“And she must have been very skilled and quiet and sexy. She must have not fallen in like I did. I bet she was very dainty and ah, well-coordinated. And in a matter of minutes she was already making out with you when you got caught. Instead of being under the bed and on the floor like I was,” he said, looking at his dusty pants and shirt. “And still kind of am, really.”

Lex felt stupor turn into mortification. “Which is why I have to go.”

He scrambled to his feet as softly as possible. “Yeah. I’m going.”

“No, you’re not,” Clark said. And this time, he pulled Lex into him and Lex felt himself almost fall, except Clark’s hand was on his waist and something seemed to surge from its direction, slowing time so he could land on the bed with his knees, pressing against Clark’s long legs.

“Well, I’m not on the floor anymore,” Lex said quietly, too aware of his breath. He’d washed his hands and mouth using the water pump near the farm’s entrance, but this was Clark. He knew there was something else he should be thinking about, but vomit was not the scent he wanted to be remembered by.

“I like you on the bed,” Clark said in a whisper below the hush. He leaned in and kissed Lex on the mouth, nibbling twice on the edges, making them soften.

The kid was so beautiful Lex would kill for him. “Who are you, Kent?”

Clark leaned back into the wall with his arms on his side, staring at Lex with wide eyes. “What do you mean?’ He asked, his smile cracking hollow.

 _Oh, shit. Not this again_ , Lex thought. _Not now._

When Lex gave the window a good look, he felt Clark reaching out to touch his shirt, playing with the threads of a missing button probably lost to the weatherboard panes outside, just like his dignity.

“Lex?”

He moved his body closer, fighting against space for intimacy. “You smell like pumpkin and coffee,” he said, “you’re beautiful, you just kissed a freak like me and you were smiling. So I’m asking you, Kent, who are you?”

Clark’s face brightened. “I’m just a kid trying to get some from a guy he never thought would be interested in him,” he said, nuzzling and kissing his way across Lex’s face, pulling him down and then under.

And Lex knew those words meant something more, but his senses were too full of the immediate. The blankets burst with warmth. His dick was twitching. And maybe, maybe this was what puppy love felt like. “Clark, I--”

“If I have to slip you under the bed again, it doesn’t mean you're inferior, okay, Lex?” Clark whispered, his voice so earnest and kind, like the way it often used to be. “It just means I don’t want my dad to shoot you dead,” he added.

“Okay,” Lex replied. He felt like he was beaming, or one of those things.

“Okay,” the brunette echoed, teasing. He unbuttoned Lex’s shirt, slipping one hand over his shoulder and past the collar, exposing an upper arm, of which he began to kiss down the middle.

Soft breaths edging towards the inside of Lex’s elbow and he knew he wasn’t the seducer here tonight. Even so, this wasn’t just about sex, he thought. Clark would protect him.

And maybe Clark had. “So wait, you slipped me under the bed? That wasn’t me rolling myself under the bed?”

“It was a team effort,” Clark said, hushing him with more kisses.

Clark was a liar. _But it’s okay_ , thought Lex. He was so beautiful and, Lex, Lex knew he wasn’t just obsessed. He was in love, so in love, which made him better than that girl, really.


End file.
